


Peka

by revabhipraya



Category: LARA(S)HATI (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, High School, Multi, Romance, School, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Laras tahu siapa menyukai siapa, tapi tidak tahu siapa menyukai dirinya sendiri.





	Peka

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** LARA(S)HATI © Tupaikidal. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

Mengobrol dengan Tara mungkin adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Laras lakukan dengan santai.

Pasalnya, Tara adalah satu-satunya laki-laki sebayanya yang bisa bersikap di depan Laras sebagai teman biasa. Tidak seperti teman-teman satu sekolahnya yang selalu saja mengobrol dengan Laras sebagai bentuk cari-cari perhatian, bahkan tidak jarang ada yang langsung tembak padahal baru sekali bicara.

Pada jam istirahat siang itu, Tara dan Laras lagi-lagi terlihat sedang berjalan bersama di koridor sembari membicarakan hal yang tidak dipahami kaum Adam lainnya. Otak Tara memang berada di taraf yang berbeda dengan mereka, jadi selain mereka tidak dapat memahami obrolan kedua insan itu, mereka juga mundur teratur saat Laras sudah bersama Tara. Tahu diri lah, ya.

Laras baru saja akan membuka topik obrolan baru saat ia melihat sesosok gadis bertubuh pendek melintas di hadapan mereka.

“Hai, Maya!” sapa Tara sambil memamerkan senyum sejuta wattnya.

Maya, gadis bertubuh pendek dan berwajah ketus yang lewat sembari mendekap beberapa buku tebal, tidak berhenti untuk membalas ucapan Tara. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil sembari mempercepat langkahnya menuju koridor lain, menghilang dari pandangan Tara dan Laras.

“Gue salah apa?” tanya Tara pada Laras dengan heran, tetapi tanpa menatap gadis itu.

“Lo gak sadar?” Laras bertanya balik sambil mengembuskan napas lelah. “Maya tuh suka sama lo.”

“Hah?” Jeda sejenak sebelum Tara melancarkan tawanya yang hambar dan sumbang. “Masa, sih?”

Laras mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Keliatan banget kali.”

“Lo sendiri gimana?”

Bingung, Laras menoleh. “Maksudnya ‘gimana’ gimana?”

Tara menghela napas. Ditatapnya mata Laras langsung tanpa ada keraguan terlintas. “Nggak sadar ya kalo ada yang suka merhatiin lo diam-diam, berusaha nahan diri untuk nggak nembak karena takut semua yang udah dibangun jadi rusak, dan berusaha tetap jadi temen yang baik, tapi lo nggak pernah peka?”

Laras membuka mulut, tetapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap. Diperhatikannya lamat-lamat tatapan Tara, raut wajah Tara, dan sikap Tara yang berubah drastis dari mode “teman mengobrol yang baik” menjadi “laki-laki sejati”. Tara yang Laras lihat sekarang bukanlah Tara yang biasa Laras lihat, tetapi bukan berarti Laras tidak menyukainya. Bukan berarti pula—

Menyadari maksud perkataan Tara tadi, spontan wajah Laras memerah.

.

.

.

**FIN?**

**Author's Note:**

> Sengaja bikin gantung supaya interpretasi akhirnya dibuat sendiri oleh pembaca, yeay~~~ (?)
> 
> Lagi ingin nyepam fanfiksi karakter Cergaroma yang ucul banget kalo diputer-puter pairing-nya xD fyi, aku ngeship (banget) TaraLaras, RadiMaya, and of course pasangan paling bahagia sejagat Cergaroma: NathanNoni. Di peringkat berikutnya aku ngeship TaraMaya, tapi aku nggak ngeship RadiLaras. RadiLaras ... well, lebih asyik liat Radi merhatiin Laras diem-diem dari jauh ketimbang mereka jadian jadi beradegan manis ria. Imo, sih x"D
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
